1. Field
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, more specifically to rake systems for powder beds of additive manufacturing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing powder bed fusion devices (e.g., the ProX 300 Powder Bed Additive Manufacturing Process from 3D Systems) have recoaters that utilize a deployable flat rake to gather powder from the powder feed bed and to deposit the powder on the build plate for roller compaction. Powder has a tendency to fall away from the feed and build area as it is pushed.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved rake systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.